


Ooo

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая обнаруженная планета казалась потрясающей, и все бы хорошо, если бы не "мааааленькая" проблемка с одним местным растением.</p><p>A translation of Ooo by yeaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838557) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Перевод на русский фика yeaka "Ооо".  
> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву 2013.

Лучшая. Планета. На свете.  
  
Ну, конечно, это не Земля. Но после Земли – самая лучшая.

А все потому, что это была самая первая неисcледованная планета в пятилетней миссии «Энтерпрайз», и Джим, пока Спок и еще кто-нибудь не сказал ему не разыгрывать из себя идиота, мог считать себя новым правителем Киркотопии. Он спустился в десантной группе, и Спок тоже с ним – чтобы испортить весь праздник, конечно же.  Кирк немного жалел, что у него нет флага, - вроде того, что оставили астронавты на Луне, - чтобы водрузить на планете. Было бы здорово!   
  
Не имея такой возможности, Джим просто отделился от группы, сканируя все подряд, до чего можно было дотянуться трикодером. Пока никаких признаков жизни не фиксировалось. Полностью необитаемое пространство. Планета класса М с воздухом, пригодным для дыхания. Им даже не понадобились защитные костюмы, так что на Джиме была привычная классная золотая форменка с блестящим значком Звездного Флота. Вокруг колыхалась зеленая-зеленая трава, другие растения были раскрашены в совершенно сумасшедшие цвета, и Джим не раз был абсолютно уверен, что заметил какое-то движение, не такое, какое бывает просто под легким ветерком. Он сказал об этом Споку, и тот довольно твердо заявил, что капитан, скорее всего, видел совсем не то, в чем абсолютно уверен, так что через некоторое время Джим решил: «Я пойду в эту сторону». А когда Спок повернулся, чтобы следовать за ним, повторил для непонятливых: « _Я_  пойду в эту сторону».   
  
Спок приподнял бровь — похоже, это такой вулканский эквивалент закатывания глаз. Махнув куда-то в сторону Джим настойчиво предложил:  
– Иди проверь, что там на холме, а я загляну в лесочек. Если найдем что-нибудь, свяжемся.   
  
– Хорошо, капитан, – с этими словами его верный первый офицер направился к ближайшему холму, в то время как он сам нырнул под ближайшие деревья, мыча какую-то мелодию.  
  
Деревья казались довольно интересными: красно-коричневый ствол с сине-зелеными вытянутыми листьями с кругами на концах – похожие на пальмы, только раскрашенные другими цветами. Деревья бросали на зеленую траву плотную тень, солнечные лучи кое-где пробивались сквозь кроны. Все еще не было никаких признаков жизни, и трикодер не отмечал ничего значительного. Скукота. Но, в конце концов, они не заперты на корабле (он же был в Киркотопии – круто! – хотя вряд ли в официальных рапортах будет написано именно так), и все шло отлично.  
Он углубился еще на десяток метров в лес, когда вдруг услышал треск ветки и резко повернул голову в ту сторону, кладя руку на коммуникатор в заднем кармане.   
  
Прямо перед ним были заросли каких-то похожих на лапшу растений, достающих ему до груди, с усиками-отростками толщиной с ногу. Как будто кальмара закопали в землю, только растение было не такое склизкое. Ничего не шевелилось. Просто растение, всего лишь растение – такое же сине-зеленое, как остальные в лесу. Джим убрал руку с коммуникатора и двинулся к кустарнику, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. На Земле ничего подобного не было.  
  
При ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось, что под всеми этими щупальцами что-то пряталось. Или даже среди них. Что-то блестело у основания – драгоценный камень, может быть? Джим отодвинул один отросток, чтобы увидеть.  
Тот немедленно выстрелил в воздух и обвился вокруг его запястья, дернув вперед, заставив выронить трикодер. Джим почти вскрикнул от неожиданности, но другой отросток немедленно втиснулся в его открывшийся рот. Щупальца обвили другую руку и ноги, прежде чем он даже успел подумать ими воспользоваться, и в считанные секунды он оказался вздернут в воздух, коммуникатор выскользнул из заднего кармана и упал на землю. Джим попытался укусить эту штуковину во рту, но плотная, напоминающая резину кожа казалась непробиваемой. А на вкус похожей на… кофе.   
  
Да быть такого не может. Джим шевельнул языком, коснувшись у основания, но да, определенно, – кофе. С привкусом шоколада. Недоуменно сведя брови, Джим слегка пососал растение – если это было растение. Отросток двинулся глубже в рот и выстрелил клейкой, горячей, солоновато-сладкой субстанцией ему в горло. Джим закашлялся – выбора не было, пришлось это проглотить.  
Он начал извиваться изо всех сил, но растение держало его со знанием дела, повернув лицом к небу и приподняв на несколько метров в воздух. Несколько усиков теперь крепко обвились вокруг талии, и ему ничего не оставалось, как только оцепенело пялиться на облака, виднеющиеся сквозь просветы в кронах деревьев, размышляя, неужели это действительно с ним происходит. Отросток начал мягко скользить внутрь и наружу, изредка впрыскивая теплую жидкость ему на язык, и скоро Джим почувствовал странное опьянение. Сопротивляться он все равно не перестал. Что бы эта штука от него ни хотела, он не собирался сдаваться без боя.  
  
Затем один из крупных отростков твердо обхватил его талию и в ту же секунду начал стягивать с него штаны. Джим попытался закричать через свой кляп, но звук так и не смог прорваться. Растение тянуло темную ткань вниз по бедрам, пока член не оказался снаружи, Джим снова попытался крикнуть, но отросток уже обвился вокруг его гениталий. Джима окатило волной страха, что ему сейчас что-нибудь раздавят, но растение обошлось с его членом довольно бережно. Оно слегка сжало ствол и принялось гладить снизу вверх, и как бы Джим ни ненавидел себя за это, из его горла вырвался стон.  
Другой отросток прижался сзади к его шее, потом потерся между лопаток, спустился вдоль позвоночника, скользнул по пояснице и нырнул между ягодиц. Джим хныкнул. Нет, что, серьезно? Этого не может быть!..  
  
Происходящее напоминало кошмар. Извращенный кошмар. Джим знал, что немного испорчен, но не до такой же степени! Отросток прижался к ложбинке и стал мягко тереться – верх и вниз, а затем брызнул знакомой жидкостью на его анус, размазав субстанцию вокруг.   
Джим протестующее заскулил, но в ответ получил новую порцию странной жидкости в рот, словно это должно было его успокоить. Он недовольно проглотил ее, но легче от этого не стало. Черт. Не стоило ему разделяться со Споком.  
Хотя, нет, стоило. Если бы Спок это увидел, то потом точно не дал бы Джиму забыть. Это придало новые силы, но когда Джим дернулся, отросток ударил его по заднице, и он, вскрикнув, застыл. Усики, обвившиеся вокруг груди, терлись о соски через форменку, словно пытаясь его успокоить. Джим всхлипнул, когда отросток, прижимающийся внизу, ткнулся в его дырку. Оставалось молиться, что у него не получится.  
Получилось. Джим услышал влажный «чпок» и почувствовал вторжение. Эта штука проползала внутрь, толстая и теплая, слегка влажная и будто немного виноватая, но слишком твердая и большая, чтобы ему было комфортно. Возможно, ощущение не слишком отличалось от того, что испытываешь при проникновения настоящего члена, не то чтобы Джим об этом много знал…  
  
Оно двигалось слишком быстро. Джим захныкал снова, и оно замедлилось, но так и не остановилось. Глубже, еще глубже, по сантиметру, пока Джим не почувствовал, что наполнен до невозможности, и тут отросток сдвинулся еще немного, угодив во что-то… идеально! Джим громко застонал, отросток слегка вышел наружу, только чтобы ткнуться в то же самое место спустя секунду. Было трудно не возбудиться, когда эта штука двигалась в заднице, а другой отросток поглаживал член.  
О, Джим был очень возбужден. Растением. Честно сказать, Джим всегда знал, что немного повернут на сексе, но это был новый уровень распутства…  
Вот дождется он обследования у Боунса…   
А ведь придется идти на обследование – после того, как это инопланетное щупальце забралось вовнутрь. Ух. Это будет настоящий кошмар. Джим почти слышал в воображении, как будет смеяться Боунс, но от этого член стал будто еще тверже. Твою мать.  
  
Штуковина во рту делала только хуже. Усики, мучившие соски добавляли возбуждения. Другие отростки оглаживали ягодицы, сжимая их вокруг трахающего его отростка. Были еще и другие – обвивающие конечности или гладящие волосы. Он чувствовал, словно ему поклоняются – ласкают с ног до головы, удерживая высоко, на свету, так чтобы существо могло лучше его видеть. Если у него были глаза. Ну, что-то у него было? Вкус во рту не казался неприятным, и спустя некоторое время он разрешил себе сосать свободно в том же ритме, в каком отросток проникал ему в задницу. Удовольствие рикошетило по всему телу, и клейкая жидкость во рту туманила сознание – пьянила, заставляя просто наслаждаться моментом.   
Не прошло много времени, как его яички поджались, и он низко застонал в кляп из растения, и в ту же секунду прямо под ним раздалось: «КАПИТАН!»   
  
Джим не мог повернуться и посмотреть, был слишком занят – как раз в это мгновение его тело выгнулось, и он кончил, забрызгав себе грудь, униформу и отростки, обвивающие его. Растение отпустило его член, и тот счастливо дернулся и излился полностью, пока Джим удовлетворенно вздыхал, выскальзывая из хватки монстра.   
Отростки исчезли в мгновение ока, и он свалился вниз.   
  
Приземлился Джим прямо в подставленные руки, которые быстро оттащили его, удерживая так, чтобы можно было стрелять из фазера, обездвиживая растения.   
С легким туманом в голове Джим почти был готов попросить своего первого офицера прекратить стрелять в его любовника.  
Потом он осознал, что лежит в руках у Спока, прямо как невеста, – только со спущенными штанами, со спермой, размазанной по груди, не говоря о других жидкостях, вытекающих изо рта и из ануса. Какая, однако… неприятность.   
  
Джим не знал, что делать, так что просто покраснел и уткнулся лицом в плечо Спока. Тот прижал его к себе и произнес тихо: «Я тебя поймал».


End file.
